Optical imaging is an exciting and relatively new field in which the tools and techniques for imaging biological systems with light are developed. Earlier we demonstrated the feasibility of optical imaging by imaging bovine brains submerged in baths of highly scattering liquid. Our understanding of the imaging problem has since grown, and we are now actively engaged in a number of clinical trials of optical imaging. Perhaps our most ambitious project is with the Department Plastic Surgery at the University of Pennsylvania in which we image the micro-circulation of transplanted tissue. These studies may lead to the first practical monitor of grafted tissue, thereby reducing the number of reconstructive failures. We are also actively pursuing the inverse source problem. Here the electrical activity of human brains is imaged. The Neuro-Psychiatry community has been very supportive of this research, and we have recently began a collaborative effort with Dr. Rubin Gur from the department of Neuro-Psychiatry at the University of Pennsylvania for mapping brain activity in schizophrenic patients. Finally, our work on direct inversion formulas for inverse scattering problems continues. With further work, with fast summation techniques, we should be able to develop inversion formulas with complexities of order O (N ln N). This will allow for high resolution imaging in real time-an important step in the development of a clinical imagers.